


[Podfic of] Hold

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by pene</p><p>Author's summary: Post ep for 5.16</p><p>Kurt thought they'd done the hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548080) by [pene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Hold.mp3) | **Size:** 27.3 MB | **Duration:** 22:44

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Reader's note: Pene is my fic-writing hero right now. Within this fic resides everything I want for Kurt and Blaine in the wake of 5x16. I seriously want to curl up inside this story, so of course I did my best version of that :)
> 
> The day I recorded this was a day off work, and I actually hadn't spoken aloud all day until making this recording, but it suddenly seemed urgent to get all my feelings about the story recorded while they were still fresh—so if my voice is a bit weird, that's why. I think something about it works okay for the story, though. It feels weirdly fitting, that just-woken-up rough edge to the narration.
> 
> This is one of those podfics I haven't wanted to let go of and have been listening to every day this week and making tiny adjustments to, mostly because I have *so much* to say about this whole scenario and I want to get it right. But off into the world it goes. As ever, I hope it finds at least one listener out there who gets hit by these words the way I do, and for whom maybe my performance can be a valuable part of that experience.


End file.
